


A Kiss in the Darkness

by NerdyPuddinCup



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPuddinCup/pseuds/NerdyPuddinCup
Summary: Erik, the Phantom of the Opera had finally let her go. Christine's love redeemed him, and now he was left alone as he had always been. But, perhaps he wasn't as alone he believed.
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Kiss in the Darkness

Tears fell down the hideous visage of Erik. He clutched his slender frame in his long skeletal hands, rocking himself back and forth on the cold and wet stone floor of his home in the depths below of the Opera Garnier. From behind his ribcage his heart furiously beat like the pounding of a snare drum. He clenched both his jaw and his eyes attempting to cease the flow of water that came from the cavernous pits of his eye sockets. No matter how hard he had tried they would not cease. He was quite tired of his ever quickly changing moods. They had only seemed to grow with frequency and intensity as he had gotten older. Perhaps it was due to some deterioration from his inherent madness or years of opium abuse. It could of course be some sick combination of the two. It hardly mattered at the moment to him. 

His eyes opened slowly, they fell upon the Persian music box that he held in high regard. The only trinket he had managed to smuggle out of that damned country. A small sad smile crossed his yellow features as he observed the ornately crafted box and the monkey in robes that sat a top of it. A pair of cymbals in each hand that clanged together when cranked. Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his coat he slowly sat up and took to observing the box. Delicate fingers ran through the brown faux fur of the monkey. He recalled the Daroga and his charming young son who he had mercifully killed. What kind of God would allow such a thing to occur? A boy so sweet and innocent and so very undeserving. 

Erik was deserving. At least that’s what he thought. He had been nothing but a plague upon all he touched since the moment of his first cry. His mother, his teacher, his friend, and his Angel. All of them worse off for having known him. Perhaps if he had been born beautiful he could have changed the world. But it was too late for what ifs. The fact stood that he was a cancer. 

“”Christine...” Erik’s usually hauntingly beautiful voice was choked and strained from the crying and screaming that he had done. “I shall not ask for your forgiveness. I am undeserving.” He took a sharp inhale as he stood shakily. His eyes now turned to the small portrait he had painted of her. Such soft features, flowing blonde hair. “I would ask that you forget me...purge me from your memory forever and never give poor unhappy Erik another thought.” He sighed. “But I know you cannot. Who could ever forget such a pathetic thing?” He stepped forward, picking up the picture frame. Droplets of tears falling upon her face, making it seem that it was she who was crying. 

“Shed not a tear for this Angel in Hell my beloved Christine...oh, you are not my beloved. You were never mine to have. I realize that now. Just an old and ugly thing that fell for something so pure and beautiful. Of course you were to be the death of me.” He smiled. “Truly an Angel of Mercy.” 

“Erik, stop it.” A voice so soft and sweet. Erik knew that he was truly insane now. The picture had spoken to him. He narrowed his eyes and examined the portrait closely. 

“You torment me.” He let out a growl. But, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. With a quick spin on his heel he felt the breath leave his lungs when he came face to face with her. The woman in the picture. Christine Daee. “Wh~Why are you here?” He asked, voice trembling. 

“I heard your crying. It tore at my heart.” She said, giving him a sad smile. He felt his heart sink when she reached out and wiped a tear from his cheek. The softness and sweetness of her touch was enough to melt him all over again. 

“You have to leave me Christine. Go to your Viscount, have the life you deserve.” Christine frowned. That frown, oh how he wished he would die at that moment to never allow himself to make her frown like that again. Her hand now lay upon his cheek and she moved closer. She looked at him, unafraid at this point. She knew this man, past all the masks he wore she saw him as he was. 

“You’re so sad, so lonely Erik. Just like me.” She whispered and then pulled him into a tight embrace. Erik’s eyes widened, his hands unsure of what to do stayed extended. He could not bring himself to embrace the hug. “Am I so awful that you will not hug me?’ She asked, digging her face into his chest. The living corpse felt petrified. A single kiss upon his forehead had broken him, this was too much. 

“Christine I…” 

“Shhh now my Erik, my Angel.” She said, teary eyed. And then that’s when she did it. Her perfectly soft lips that he had felt for a fleeting moment now met his. The man nearly collapsed at that. Finally he embraced her grip and with the greatest of hesitation he returned her kiss. She did not allow his hesitation to stop her. She pulled him deeper into it. They stood there in each other’s arms. At that moment the world outside meant nothing. Just them, and the greatest kiss in the history of the world.


End file.
